


Kissable

by ostseekind



Category: SKAM (Italy)
Genre: 3x11, Bisexual Elia Santini, Canon Compliant, M/M, dario who?, filippo really wants to kiss elia, go away dario, what really happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ostseekind/pseuds/ostseekind
Summary: Maybe what I had hoped would happen in the final 3x11 clip. Filippo's perspective, thinking about how kissable Elia is and how maybe he shouldn't have brought a date to the party.------------------------------“You think you’d ever go pink?”Elia laughed, inching closer to Filippo.“Can you imagine? The contrabbandieri would have a field day.”“I think you could pull it off.”





	Kissable

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic since the hannah montana and icarly days ksjdkdk so please don't tear me apart :(  
> hope you enjoy!!

Filippo wasn’t _obsessed_ with Elia. He just said ONCE that he’d sleep with him, and that was just chatter with Ele and her friends. Well, mostly. He had meant that thing about his lips and maybe that one time at the kitchen table hadn’t been the last time he had zoomed in on an Instagram picture of Elia. He had seen him again out in the real world a few weeks later, studying him consciously for the first time, really noticing his hair, his eyes, his lips - he was intrigued. He had also definitely noticed A Glance between them and wondered if Silvia and the girls ever mentioned his comments to Elia.

It didn’t matter now anyway. He wasn’t obsessed with Elia, he wasn’t interested in Elia and he wasn’t about to pursue Elia. He was with Dario. Handsome, witty, grown-up Dario who actually wanted to hang out with him in the _daylight_ , who even accompanied him to a party full of horny teens. It was working with Dario, and Filippo sort-of liked the idea of finally taking the dreaded next step with someone. Maybe it was time.

That’s not to say that Elia chugging a bottle of foamy champagne right in front of Filippo or his silly dancing up on one of his friends made it easy to forget that he was … stupidly attractive.

Sitting on the deck chair with Ele, his favourite person in the world, and Dario - who could maybe one day become his other favourite person? - and discussing the important things in life (the best ways to get out wine stains), his eyes kept wandering to the group of dancing party guests, and to one of them in particular.

He shouldn’t indulge in this, but, come on, it was meaningless. Martino had never mentioned any of his boy group members being into guys, and Elia was probably as straight as they come. It didn’t hurt to check him out. He could tell other girls kept glancing at Elia too, so it was likely only a matter of time until he had his tongue down someone’s throat, much like the majority of the attendees. Right now though, Elia wasn’t paying much attention to anyone - too focused on his dance moves and balancing his drink.

Elia’s dancing was unique, to put it kindly, but he seemed loose and free and unbothered. Filippo always liked that in a guy, that self-assurance without being arrogant and the visible ease that came with just being who you want to be. 

Half-focused on the conversation going on beside him, Filippo’s eyes darted down to the tattoo on Elia’s arm peeking out in between dance moves. He’s had a few conversations with Elia, but never asked what it meant to him. Though curious about the significance of the ink, he couldn’t help but wonder what it would feel like to trace the lines of the triangles on Elia’s arm, to feel the soft hairs against his fingertips, to hear Elia’s breathing hitch at the touch - and, well, he should definitely not let his mind go there.

“I guess Luca is back in with Silvia, huh?” Filippo asked his sister after he had finally averted his eyes and found a new topic of conversation.

“I swear I had nothing to do with it,” she replied.

“So, why did that thing with Elia never work out?” He asked, _very_ casually.

Ele sat up on her chair a little bit. If he hadn’t known her almost all his life he might have missed the way she cocked her head ever so slightly and narrowed her eyes at him for a millisecond. She was clearly overinterpreting something, in Filippo’s opinion.

“I guess he just wasn’t feeling it.”

“Sorry, but isn’t he a thousand times shorter than her?” Filippo whispered, watching the newfound lovebirds.

“You’re shorter than me,” Dario chimed in with that grin of his. Filippo huffed. That wasn’t the same, obviously.

He glanced back over and noticed Elia and the other boys having the time of their lives listening in on Luca’s attempt at flirting. He guessed that Elia was probably the same height as him, maybe just a tad taller. He _almost_ thought about how Elia was definitely more muscular than he was, and how he must have strong, defined biceps that could --- God, why was he still doing this?

“What is it today, La Boum? Come on, let’s dance,” he said, snapping himself out of his not so innocent thoughts and dragging his _actual_ date into the crowd to dance. Somehow (by sheer coincidence) they ended up in front of Elia, and Filippo couldn’t help but smile. This didn’t have to be a weird thing. He had plenty of hot guy friends that were probably straight, and that didn’t mean he was going to jump their bones and ditch his maybe-some-day-future-boyfriend.

He grinned at Elia who laughed back at him, raising the hand with his drink up high and nodding his head to the beat. Admittedly, Filippo hadn’t spent much time actually around Elia, but when he did it was always so easy. Not that Filippo really felt awkward around people in general, but Elia had this not-a-care-in-the-world vibe that made every situation bright and fun and more alive. He liked the way it made him feel.  

Filippo was dancing with Dario, but he never not sensed Elia near him, his body close but never touching - he didn’t even want to look. He didn’t want to see how close Elia was or how far he would have to reach to bridge the distance and he didn’t want to think about what Elia would do if he tried. Filippo wanted to come to his senses and stop thinking about what he couldn’t touch when he had a perfectly sweet and good-looking guy right in front of him. He did like Dario, he definitely did. Maybe he was just getting cold feet about this grown up dating thing.

Filippo felt Dario’s arms around his shoulders and he tuned out the rest of the party, just focusing on the music and his date. Dancing lead to kissing lead to making out leading to maybe forgetting about tattoos and ear piercings and soft laughs.

He felt someone brushing up against him - not a big deal at a party, to be fair, but his eyes fluttered open nonetheless. He caught Elia’s eye who was squeezing past them, and suddenly felt what was like a tingly punch to his stomach. He knew he was holding the look too long - while Dario brought up his hands to Filippo’s necks and continued kissing him - but Elia didn’t divert his eyes either. He just looked at Filippo and then broke out into his big smile again, though Filippo could have sworn it looked more like a smirk this time. The tingling didn’t stop.

“Everything okay?”, Dario asked while Filippo tried to compose himself from the unexpected intimacy contained in just one exchange of looks.  

“Yeah.” He shouldn’t do it. It wasn’t fair and he definitely shouldn’t do it. He had been tossed aside enough times to know that he absolutely shouldn’t do it.

“Let me just get us some drinks,” and with that Filippo slid out of Dario’s embrace towards the make-shift bar.

He saw Elia standing behind the bar area, to the side of the action leaning against one of the support beams of the pateo. Filippo quickly grabbed some vodka lemonade and, despite his better judgement, joined him there.

“Got enough of dancing?”

“My head’s spinning a little,” Elia replied with a chuckle.

“Well,” Filippo smiled, “you had how many shots? One, two, three, fo-” He had started counting them on his fingers, but Elia slapped his hand away laughing.

“What, did Eleonora hire you as our guardian or something?”

“Ouch!” Filippo exclaimed, putting his free hand over his heart as dramatic as ever. “Please don’t ever mistake me for responsible again.”

There was a moment of quiet as Elia leaned his against the pillar and studied Filippo.

“I don’t think I ever told you, but I like your hair.”

Filippo smiled again - or did he ever even stop smiling around this boy? - and before he could stop himself, quickly crossed the distance between them by taking a strand of Elia’s hair between his fingers. He let it go almost immediately. Suddenly he was feeling too hot.

“You think you’d ever go pink?”

Elia laughed and slid along his support beam, inching closer to Filippo.

“Can you imagine? The contrabbandieri would have a field day.”

“I think you could pull it off.”

“Nah, I’d just upstage you.”

Filippo mimicked shock and dropped his jaw, then punched Elia lightly on his arm.

They grinned at each other again in a moment of silence, a moment in which Filippo wondered how he could talk to Elia without crossing the line. How he could talk to him without flirting, without showing his obvious delight that Elia was, in fact, standing here talking to him alone. And how he could stop feeling that delight in the first place.

“So, do you need a wingman tonight? I see all your friends are busy.” Extremely smooth, Filippo.

Another soft chuckle. “As long as no one talks to me about hooking up with Silvia ever again,” Elia replied and winced at the thought.

Filippo knew he shouldn’t have used that perfect segue, and yet: “You know, I … reviewed you for Silvia once,” he said, unable to keep the smirk from his lips.

Elia’s posture straightened. “You did? Wait, what does that mean?”

In response, Filippo just shrugged, and grinned into his plastic cup of vodka lemonade.

“Hey, you cannot casually drop this and expect me not to want to know what you said.”

Filippo nonchalantly picked his phone out of his pocket and pretended to look through his messages. Now, it was Elia’s turn to hit him with a soft punch to the arm. He was suddenly right in Filippo’s space, and he looked up to find Elia’s soft features, his deep brown eyes and his cheeky smile way too close to his face.

“Fiiiine,” Filippo stepped away slightly from the temptation and sighed as if Elia was the biggest nuisance he had ever encountered, when all he really wanted was to stand like this for hours. “If I remember correctly, and I could be wrong, I mean it was a while ago, I said your lips seemed, err, very kissable. Objectively speaking.”

Filippo wasn’t going to tell Elia that he might have used slightly different words. He would save that for another time and place.

Elia threw his head back laughing and held his fist in front of him, as if he’d just won a big prize.

“That’s a decent review. I’ll take it.”

He looked at Filippo for a second, and then bit his (objectively speaking) oh so kissable lips. Maybe it was wishful thinking, but Filippo thought Elia’s eyes flickered to his mouth, as if considering its kissability, too.

He knew Elia wasn’t going to go there and try to kiss him, but he couldn’t help holding his breath in that moment. He allowed himself to think about what Elia’s lips might feel like under his fingers, on his mouth, on his skin. He didn’t know what to do or say next - he had a feeling he had crossed the line by now.

Elia finally broke the silence. “So, you have a boyfriend now?”

Well, if that wasn’t a cold shower.

Filippo looked away from Elia’s face and his inviting lips, back into his plastic cup to his suddenly very interesting vodka lemonade mix. “Please, I’m not responsible enough for boyfriends.”

“Well,” Elia began, stepping closer to Filippo and taking the drink from his hand, thereby forcing him to look back up, “I’ve never kissed anyone with a lip piercing. Wonder what that would be like.”

Elia took a sip from the drink. Once again, Filippo felt as if Elia had taken his ability to breathe normally. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from this chat with Elia, but it wasn’t this - not that he was opposed.

Filippo grinned. He grazed his piercing briefly with the tip of his tongue, and was sure that this time, Elia was definitely watching. Everything inside him was tingling again, and the outlandish idea that Elia could actually be feeling the same things made him so badly want to reach out and touch him, touch Elia’s face, his arms, his hair, his lips, whatever, if only to know what he’d feel like.

He was definitely going to have to break things off with Dario.  
  



End file.
